


Something Nice For 'im

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: They wanted to do something nice for Gage.He’d been nothing but loyal and trustworthy since Mae had taken the position as Overboss, showed nothing but patience when she was just starting out, defended her when some of the raiders argued that she was too sweet, too lenient, too merciful. And he was a best friend to both of them.So when the anniversary of Mae's rise to the position comes around, her and Mason both agree to invite Gage to Fizztop patio to allow him full control for the night.





	Something Nice For 'im

Mason soothed his hand up Mae’s spine as she slowly fucked herself on his cock, nails digging into his thighs while her eyes stayed on the lift. She wanted to greet Gage with a nice sight, and by the look that flashed on his face when he arrived, it was the right call.

He stripped off his shirt as he made his way across the patio. “Lookin’ good, darlin’,” he said lowly, and the sound made Mason’s cock twitch.

“Hey,” Mae breathed, and she lifted a hand on Gage’s belt.

“Uh-uh,” Gage told her. “Not yet. You just keep ridin’ him, all right?” He put his hand on one side of her neck and his lips on the other, nipping down and licking at the skin between his teeth. Mason flicked his gaze up from Mae’s ass to Gage’s good eye, and he sat up to capture his lips with his own. They fought for dominance in the kiss, Mae’s crescendoing moans goading them on. She whimpered as Gage’s hand tightened around her throat, and her pace grew more desperate as her fingers circled her clit.

Mason sucked Gage’s bottom lip between his and bit down when Mae came, her nails sinking deeper into his thighs. When she slowed down, Gage grabbed a handful of her ass. “Get off ‘im.”

Mason’s gaze turned menacing. “C’mon, you ain’t that cruel.”

“To you two? No.” He undid his belt and shucked off his pants before climbing over Mason and moving further up the bed. “Legs up here.” Mae started to obey, but he stopped her. “Not you, darlin’.” He looked at Mason. “You. Mae, here.”

Mason exchanged a quick glance with Mae before they both moved, the alpha bracing his knees on either side of Gage’s torso while Mae straddled his hips.

Gage gave Mason’s aching cock a teasing stroke before licking Mae’s cum off of him, and Mason gripped the headboard as Gage took him into his mouth. He heard a shaking sigh come from Mae, and he bucked his hips as he imagined her sinking down, taking Gage nice and slow. He looked down to meet his gaze, saw the message glinting in the hazel-tainted green as the right-hand man pawed his ass. He thrust into Gage’s mouth, groaning when his throat spasmed around the head of his cock.

Mae’s hands found Mason’s shoulders for support, and he twisted his neck to see her going crazy, her rhythm set by the perky bounce of her ass and her eyes trained on his moving hips. He bucked a little harder than he intended to, but that only got him a hum of approval from the man under them.

“Fuck, Porter,” Mason growled, and Gage dragged his lips up his cock to suck on the head. “ _Christ_.”

It wasn’t long before the snap of his hips turned erratic, and he came down Gage’s throat, groaning at the feel of him swallowing around him.

“All right, all right,” he panted when Gage didn’t stop, and he swayed off of him. “Jesus, you tryna suck the life outta me?”

Gage only shot him a grin, then sat up to kiss the corner of Mae’s jaw. She was getting desperate again, her fingers repeating tight circles around her clit.

“C’mon, baby girl,” Gage mumbled, and that seemed to shove her off the precipice she was balancing on. “ _Fuck_ , Mae…” He thrust up into her, and her pulsing cunt had him following right behind her. He flopped down onto his back, and Mae leaned down to press kisses to his chest.

“Got a plan for what’s next?” she asked between kisses to his shoulder and neck.

“Wanna fuck you again while your alpha fucks me.”

She hummed a quiet moan. “Can I give a little massage first?”

He chuckled. “I don’t even think it’s possible to say no to that.” Mae traced a circle in the air with her trigger finger as a silent order for him to roll over, and he did as she wanted. Mason kissed her as she worked, huffing out a laugh when he noticed her start to grind against the small of Gage’s back. She could be insatiable sometimes.

After a few minutes, Gage abruptly sat up and grabbed Mae to slide her under him. Her legs wrapped around him reflexively, but he gently unhooked her ankles. “Your man’s gonna need the space, baby.”

Mason took that as his cue and moved behind Gage, giving himself a few teasing strokes while Gage pushed inside Mae.

“C’mon, big guy,” Gage urged as Mason lined himself up. “Want you to show me why you’re the alpha.”

With a wolfish grin, Mason shoved himself inside Gage and did just that.

In moments he had the right-hand man collapsing onto his elbows, draped over Mae. Her brows furrowed over closed eyes as she roved her hand over the back of Gage’s head, fingers gripping his mohawk. Mason’s thrusts set the rhythm for Gage’s, rough sweeping downswings that made the bed jounce. Mae pulled Mason down into a kiss while Gage’s mouth kept to her neck, licking and nipping and sucking, making sure his handiwork would be shown by blooming bruises. Usually Mason wanted to be the only one to mark her up, but this was Gage’s night, and his best friend was going to get to do everything he wanted.

“Fucking _shit_ ,” Gage panted, head bowing against Mae’s shoulder.

“You doin’ all right, cowboy?” Mason asked smugly.

“Don’t think I can hold out much longer like this,” he admitted. “ _Fuck_.”

"C'mon, then," He rolled his hips and Gage rocked back before thrusting hard into Mae. Her moans were starting to fray, carried on heaving, spasming breaths. So Mason sped things up and the two turned into a mess, clipped, fast cries coming from Mae while Gage's jaw hung open, groans catching in his throat. 

"That's it, Mason," Gage urged, and it made Mason's cock twitch. "That's it. _Fuck_ , that's..." He trailed off and snuck a hand between him and Mae to work her clit, and after a few more deep thrusts she came with a wailing cry. Mason pulled Gage up so his back was against his chest, and Mason took his cum-slicked cock in his hand to stroke in time with his thrusts. He felt Gage's thighs start to tremble and snapped his hips faster.

Gage's head tipped back against Mason's shoulder as he came over Mae's stomach and breasts. She arched her back with a smile, and the sight of it is what had Mason following them, pumping his cum into Gage. 

They both flopped down and laid there with their eyes closed, catching their breath. "Damn," Gage breathed, and Mason nodded.

They laid there for what must've been only a few minutes before they both heard a crinkling sound. They opened their eyes and looked up to see Mae hanging off of the bed, ass in the air.

"What're you doin'?" Mason asked.

"Uh..." A small pause, then she straightened up. "Nothing." She crawled over to him and gave him a kiss, and Mason noticed the stickiness on her lips.

"Ah-ah," he chided when she pulled away, and brought her back into another kiss. He ran his tongue along hers, and he knew exactly what the taste coating it was. "I told you to lay off the cotton candy bites, they're gonna rot your teeth with how much you eat 'em."

"I am!" she argued. Mason shot a look at Gage, and the right-hand man quickly looked under the bed. "No, no!"

"There's a fuckin's stash under here," he informed, voice broken by a chuckle. "There's like, a hundred boxes. I wish I was exaggerating."

"I can't believe you'd rat me out on our partnership's anniversary," Mae pouted. "Out of all the nights you could betray me, you pick this one. That's cold."

"You're so fuckin' dramatic," Mason grumbled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Eatin' as many cotton candy bites as you do ain't good for you, kitten. Gage just did you a favor." He chuckled. "Christ, you couldn't even hold back till you were alone."

"I was just refueling! We're gonna be all night, right?"

Gage nipped at her jaw with a smile. "Abso-fuckin'-lutely. We've just been warming up."


End file.
